101_dalmatians_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cadpig
Cadpig is one of Pongo an Perdita's 15 puppies in the novel and one of the main characters in the series. Background Cannon Bio In the serie Cadpig is the cutest puppy next to Two-Tone , but she is also the strongest puppy on account Cadpig did beat up Mooch, Spot, Rolly, Lucky, and El Digabo. She would often go on adventures with her brothers Lucky and Rolly, and a chicken named Spot. Cadpig would never leave Lucky even though Spot and Rolly might. There had been some talk that Cadpig might be in love with Lucky on account she never leaves his side. One time she fell in love with Mooch, but it was all an act to get Mooch to be a better person. The Starlight Barking 1 year later Cadpig becomes the Prime Minster's pet in London sold by Roger and she learned that all the dogs on Earth were put to sleep by Sirius who wanted the dogs to escape a nuclear war. Cadpig called out for Pongo and his mate Missis to London right away and told them everthing. They along with the Colonel all raced to Central Park where Sirius said to meet them. Sirius told Cadpig and Pongo to gather all the dogs to Central Park so he could tell them some news. After all the dogs in London came Sirius exclaimed to them that he had put all the humans on Earth to sleep to escape a nuclear war. The dogs talked to Cadpig and Pongo about this and they said that they were happy on Earth. After Sirius heard this he was disapponited bu understood and went back to his homje planet. Personailty Cadpig can sometimes be nice and cute but other times she tends to be viloent and often talk about ruling the world but of course had never done it until now. Realtionships Cadpig had several realtionships throughout the series Blaze Cadpig once had a thing for Blaze but it was never seen again. Mooch and El Diagblo Cadpig fell in love with Mooch despite Lucky, Rolly and Spot's protests about him being a different breed. Lucky, Rolly, and Spot tried to train Mooch for the match against El Diablo but got beaten up each time by Cadpig. The next day at the match Lucky and Rolly tried to fight El Diagblo but lost. Mooch tried to reason with him but got beaten up. Cadpig was angry at this and beat El Diagblo and declared the winner of the match. Mooch was impressed by this and offered Cadpig a flower but Cadpig was only using him to get Mooch to be a better person and dumped him. Cadpig was later seen going out with El Diagblo but this realtionship was never seen again in the series. Two-Tone Cadpig realtionship with Two-Tone is usally sistery love because they were seen at the yard sale box in Love Em Flea Em. This episode was the only one to show this realtionship between the two sisters an have never been seemn again Patch and Lucky In the orginal novel Patch was very protective of Cadpig and would never leave her side. Fanfiction Bark of War Sirius's Revenge Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Canon Category:Dalmatians